Extremely Late Valentine's Story
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Deidara unleashes a new jutsu that makes everything go wrong but his danna is here to help!
1. Dei's Purchase

**This! The short 3 chappie Valentine's Story I should have been done with WEEKS ago! YAY! but sorry...too busy watchign the Hidan show on YouTube...Look it up sometime! it's by aug325!**

**

* * *

**"_Your mission is to go check out the activity in Yumagakure. Take Tobi with you. He's getting on our nerves." _Deidara thought of the words the Akatsuki Leader, Pein, had said to him. He sighed to himself. He understood the mission, but how could Pein stick him with _Tobi_? He was such an ADD deject. Deidara continued walking through the dirt path of Yumagakure trying to ignore Tobi's random sayings and his constant ~sempais~. Why couldn't he just check out the 'activity' himself? The activity they were checking out was the jutsu fair.

Ninjas from all over gathered in Yumagakure to exchange techniques of sorts. Pein wanted them to check some of them out. Why couldn't he send someone else? Well, he couldn't send Hidan because this was his town. Kakuzu wouldn't come unless he was getting paid. Itachi was too busy being emo, and Kisame wouldn't come without Itachi. Zetsu would…eat people. Sasori refused to come out of his workshop. Konan seduced Pein, so she didn't have to come. Pein was just too damn lazy. Deidara, well, he was just the she-male whom everyone took advantage of. Of course he could go! Deidara mumbled angrily.

"~sempai~!!! Why so angry, huh? Oop! You're probably mad because you got sent to Yumagakure!"

Deidara glared at the orange masked buffoon. He was so tempted to grab some clay. Tobi danced around him.

"Tobi hit the money, didn't he? I KNEW IT!! It's alright ~sempai~. At least you've got me!"

Deidara groaned loudly at that. That was the main reason he was so bummed! They continued to walk. Tobi ran over to a stand.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Look at this! ~sempai~!!!"

Deidara reluctantly walked over to where Tobi was. They were scrolls for super secret techniques. Deidara raised a brow when he saw them. Tobi skipped around like a kid who just got a bag full of candy. Deidara knocked him down and stared at the scrolls intently. They looked so beautiful folded up on the bright blue and purple table they sat on.

"Are you interested?" The seller asked. Deidara nodded.

"What are they, un?"

"Super secret."

"Yes, but what are they, un?"

"Heh heh heh. You'll have to buy to try."

Deidara stared up at the wrinkly faced old man. He had a smirk on his face. Deidara pointed at the man.

"You're trying to con me, hm." He said with a tone. The man shook his head.

"I would _never_ lie about super secret techniques." He snickered. Deidara tapped his chin. Tobi hopped up, nearly giving Deidara a heart attack.

"TOBI THINKS YOU SHOULD BUY ONE!!!!!!!!!" He shouted. Then he danced around begging Deidara to buy one. The seller winked at Deidara.

"Yer little friend is a smart one. Go on, kid. Buy one."

Deidara gulped. Did he really want to? He reached out to grab one but pulled his hand back. He repeated this until Tobi got serious.

"Sempai?"

Deidara looked at Tobi. He waited in silence for Tobi to say something. He jumped up and down.

"BUY TWO!!!!!"

"That's the spirit!" The seller laughed.

"PLEASE, don't encourage him, un." Deidara groaned. It was getting really hard to think now. Tobi kept up his dancing while the seller laughed. People all around them chattered. Deidara covered his ears. He finally exploded and grabbed two random scrolls.

"I'll take these, un!!!" He said. The seller bagged them up, took, the money, and laughed.

"All sales are final!" He said shooing them away. Deidara looked at the scrolls in his hand.

_OMG…un…what did I just do…? _He thought.

"Yippee!! ~sempai~ brought two scrolls! Pein will be so happy!"

Deidara froze. He wasn't looking forward to this homecoming.

"YOU DID WHAT!??!?!??!!!!!!!?!?!!?!?!!?!!" The booming voice of Pein shook the whole base. Deidara tapped his fingers nervously. He was afraid to make eye contact with the shadowy leader. Tobi was hiding behind Deidara. Pein put his hand on his head and breathed in and out.

"I tell you to go check out the fair, and you come back with two scrolls that you have no clue about?"

"Erm…y-yes, u-un?" Deidara said closing his eyes.

"I won't say anything…I won't say anything…I won't- HOW COULD YOU BE SO DAMN STUPID!!!!!!!?????!!!!!!!!!!!" Pein yelled again.

"Pein, go easy on him. He's a kid. He got conned. It happens." Konan walked into the room. Deidara looked at her, looked at Pein, and nodded hard. Pein sighed.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I was being hard on Deidara (not really). Fine, you're off the hook Deidara, but you have to keep those scrolls and find out what they do."

_That's easy enough un_, Deidara thought with a smile. Pein pushed him out of his office.

"Wait! Pein! Tobi wants to talk to you!"

"Tobi, who even let you in Akatsuki?"

"Leader let Tobi in Akatsuki because he's a good boy!"

Pein banged his head on the door frame quickly and looked back at Tobi. Tobi saw the thin blood line running down Pein's face, but he just took it as a warning to leave.

Deidara had locked himself in his room. He put the scrolls on his desk and stared at them. What did they do? He could just open them. He grabbed one. Just as he peeled it, he set it back down quickly. He exhaled. Why couldn't he do this? It was so simple. Open, look, report. That was all. He picked it up again. This time he did open it. _Pheromoa-jutsu…for clay users. _Deidara smiled. This wasn't so bad especially if it utilized his art. So, what did he have to do? The picture on the scroll showed a heart. A heart? Make a heart with his clay? Easy!

Deidara took a wad of clay out of a jar he had sitting on his desk. His hand gladly accepted the clay and chewed on it diligently until it was ready to be formed. He made the heart. Okay, so now what? Fill the heart with special pink chakra? How do you get that? He tapped his chin. He looked at the other scroll. Maybe, just maybe…He took and opened it. _Pink chakra…to complete Pheramoa-jutsu. _Deidara smiled again. He was good at picking scrolls. This scroll said…think peace, quiet, tranquility and let it control your chakra. Um…weird, but okay. Deidara concentrated on happy thoughts. He had to fill the heart, so he put his hands on it. The chakra flowed through the clay to fill the heart up. Success! The heart glowed pink. Deidara smiled at his success.

"Awesome, un! I did it!" He stared at the pink thing. How did it work? He looked at it from all different angles. Hmm…still nothing. (Gee, Deidara, why not look at the scroll?) Deidara pondered this. The door to his room swung open. Tobi ran in and jumped behind Deidara's bed.

"TOBI! What did you do, un?"

"Tobi was in Konan's room! Tobi sprayed some perfume on himself! ZETSU CAME AFTER ME!!!!!!!" He cried. Deidara froze. Zetsu? Was coming here? For Tobi?

"Get out of my room, un!!" He yelled frantically. Tobi shook his head. Konan came into the room and grabbed Tobi.

"You used my special perfume!! I'll kill you!!!" She yelled choking Tobi.

"B-b-but…T-T-obi's…a…g-good…boy!!" He said between gasps for air. Deidara looked at them both, but was worried about Zetsu. When he got hungry…shit happened. Kisame pushed Itachi into the room. They both took a deep breath.

"Zetsu's gone CRAZY!"

Deidara really got scared now. Kakuzu ran in the room with Hidan's head. Deidara swallowed hard.

"What happened to Hidan?" He asked in a low voice.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED!? THAT FUCKING PLANT ATE MY BODY!"

"I grabbed Hidan's head off his body before Zetsu could eat it too. All the while he said 'where's Tobi?'"

Tobi let out a yelp. Pein slid into the room with Kein and Dein and Sein. They closed the door behind them.

"WHO MADE ZETSU HUNGRY!!!!!?" They yelled angrily. Everyone pointed to Tobi who was still being choked by Konan.

"_**We're hungry!**_" Zetsu said from behind the door. Everyone let out a shriek.

"No one panic." Pein said shakily. Zetsu knocked on the door. Pein shrieked again.

"Okay, everyone panic! We're going to die!!"

Deidara looked at them and at his heart. Pein looked at Deidara. When he saw the clay, he smiled.

"Deidara, you can save us all. You just have to detonate that clay you've got right there, right?"

"Detonate it, hm?" Deidara blinked. Why hadn't he thought of that before? All he had to do was blow it up! Well, it was a good thing he hadn't because now he needed it to save everyone's lives. Zetsu broke open the door.

"_**GET IN MY BELLY!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"HOLY SHIT!!! DEIDARA!!!!!" Everyone yelled. Deidara put his hands together and… BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!


	2. Unleashed!

**Second CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy I did this!! i HOPE YOU'RE ALL REVIEWING!!!!**

**

* * *

**The pink chakra cleared. Everyone was okay. No one was going to be eaten. Zetsu lay on the ground unconscious. Everyone sighed with relief. Pein dragged Zetsu's body out of the room. The rest of them left patting Deidara on the back.

"Good job, kid."

"I could have done it better."

"Can I have my body back?"

Deidara looked at Tobi lying on his bed. He was sleeping. Deidara probably would too if he had been choked to near death by Konan. Nevertheless, Deidara picked up Tobi and dropped him on the floor, so he could go to bed. He got on his bed and thought. At least he was able to redeem himself in everyone's eyes now. Something told him he was in for a long day tomorrow. He was sure everyone would forget about the heroism he showed today and go back to taunting him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He woke up with Tobi in his face. He jumped with a scream. Tobi was super happy because he started running around his room flapping his arms.

"~sempai~ is awake! Tobi is soooooo happy!!!" He yelled.

"I'm awake…now, un. Why are you in here anyway?"

"You threw me on the floor…" Tobi stopped running and sighed. Deidara's eyes shifted left and right. Tobi nodded.

"I'm not mad ~sempai~! I LOVE you!!!"

Deidara froze. Ordinarily, Tobi's stupid sayings wouldn't get to him, but this one was different. It really shocked him. Tobi _loved_ him?

"Er…did I hear you right, un?"

"YUP! Tobi loves his ~sempai~!" He jumped onto the bed making Deidara very uncomfortable. Deidara stared at him with a blush.

"Ah…er…Tobi, un?"

"~sempai~ Tobi loves you with all of his heart."

Deidara slowly got out of the bed and walked slowly towards his closet not taking his eyes off of Tobi who was acting stranger than usual. Deidara put on what he was going to wear, in the closet, so Tobi couldn't see. He put his Akatsuki robe on and came out. Tobi was right there.

"Tobi, un? Ur…this is uncomfortable…un…"

"Awwww…I'm sorry ~sempai~. DO you need a back massage???"

"NoI'lljustbeonmyway!!!" Deidara slurred his words running out of the room as quickly as he could. He shut the door behind him and sighed. What was up with Tobi? He opened his eyes to see Konan standing in front of him. He yelped. Konan frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

Deidara stared at her. Did Konan just apologize? There was definitely something wrong with that.

"Er…Konan…did…you…apologize…?"

"Of course! I mean, I do love you."

Deidara's eyes grew three times their normal size and a blush spread over his face when Konan pulled him into a hug. Deidara made no attempt to move. Being hugged by Konan was a once in a lifetime opportunity…unless you were Pein.

"HEY!!!" speak of the devil…Deidara looked to see Pein coming right towards them. He didn't look too happy either. He pulled Konan away from Deidara.

"What do you think you're doing, Deidara?" he asked with a frown.

"I-I, uh, she!" Deidara gasped when Pein pulled him into a hug.

"Leader always get the first hug, silly!!!" He said. It was more of a purr. Deidara was even more confused and blushy than he had been a few moments ago. Konan made the hug a group hug and joined in. Deidara squeezed out of the hug pointing at them both.

"What kind of sick and twisted game is this, un?" He asked looking between the two. Pein and Konan looked at each other.

"WE LOVE YOU!" They said holding their hands out to them. Deidara had a blank face. He did another of his walking slowly away deals and ended up sprinting down the hall. _I'm obviously hallucinating, un. I just need some food. That'll perk me right up, un! _So, he headed down to get himself a waffle (do you like waffles?).

He finally reached the kitchen peeking his head in. Itachi and Kisame were drinking some tea, milk, coffee, whatever the hell emos and fish drink! Deidara calmly strolled in. Okay, he wasn't _that_ calm. He was afraid Kisame and Itachi were all weird too. They made no attempt to hug him or anything. Deidara sighed and made his waffle. Then he sat down across from the other two. Just as he was about to take a bite, Kisame yelled out,

"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES!?"

"YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES!!" Itachi responded.

"DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?!"

"YEAH WE LIKE PANCAKES!"

"DO YOU LIKE DIEDARA?"

"NO WE _LOVE_ DEIDARA!"

"DODODODO! WE MUST GIVE HIM HUGGIES!!!"

"DEI-DEI!!!" They jumped across the table tackling Deidara to the ground. He yelled out.

"AGH!! I NEED AN ADULT…WHO ISN'T KISAME!!!!!!!" He yelled. Itachi and Kisame gave Deidara a hug of death as he tried to crawl away.

"What the fuck is with all this fucking noise, you fucking shitwads!?" Hidan yelled from the doorway. Deidara reached his hand for Hidan.

"H-help!" He sobbed. Hidan was speechless. He shrugged and took his big ass scythe off of his back.

"I'm in the mood for some muther-fucking sushi."

Kisame took a look at the scythe and jumped off of Deidara. He hugged the wall while his knees knocked together.

"Be cool, Hidan! No one wants blue sushi!" He begged for his life. Hidan made an annoyed sound and looked at Itachi.

"You can torture me all you like, I _won't_ die or go crazy."

Itachi glared at him.

"I'm not sharing." He said holding Dei tighter. Deidara whimpered.

"Please…un…I'm not that kind of person…"

Hidan rolled his eyes and kicked Itachi off of Deidara. He picked Deidara up. He looked at his shoe.

"Dammit…some of Itachi's blood got on my sandal. Hmm…" He quickly drew his circle after taking a lick of Itachi's blood. His skin did that freaky thing it does. Deidara looked at Hidan.

"What are you doing, un? You don't have to kill him."

"I don't wanna kill him. I just look better this way." He held Deidara out in front of him and smiled seductively. Yet another blush worked its way onto Deidara's face.

"OMFG…I NEED ANOTHER ADULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. Hidan laughed his ridiculous laugh (it's an awesome laugh! Episode 78-79 shippuden). Now Deidara was mortified. With a laugh like that, it was no doubt that Hidan would do bad…very bad…things to you. Itachi stood up and glared at Hidan. Hidan took the glare as pleasure by smiling.

"Give me back Deidara, Hidan."

"Not on you fucking life. He's mine."

They had a glare-off. Deidara kept trying to free himself of Hidan's grip, but boy did he have a hold on him.

"I will kill you Hidan." Itachi said coldly.

"You? Kill me?" He let loose yet another deliciously maniacal lunatic laugh. Hidan took his lance out.

"I'll kill _you_, Itachi if it means I get to keep Dei-Dei here."

"Oh god, I'm a good boy {not like Tobi}. I never did anything wrong except use my art to blow people up. If you could just find it in your heart to send someone to save me, I will praise you and sacrifice to you, and whatever else you want me to do. Just please, save me, I'm scared." Deidara prayed quietly. Hidan shook him and took up his lance.

"WHERE DO YOU WANT TO HURT, UCHIHA???" Hidan laughed.

"OMG! Will you two shut up!? I'm trying to count my money!!!" Kakuzu yelled coming into the kitchen. He paused at the sight. Deidara thanked god for sending someone. Kakuzu shook his head.

"Do I even want to know…?"

"Go away Kakuzu! I'm fighting for Dei!"

"He's MINE, Hidan."

Hidan stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha and looked back to Kakuzu trying to shoo him away. Kakuzu, calm yet irritated, walked over to Hidan. He hardened his fist and punched Hidan out of the circle into a wall. His skin went back to normal. Itachi and Kisame burst out in loud laughter (yes, Itachi laughs. Got a problem with that?). Hidan rubbed his head and swore silently to himself. Kakuzu loomed over him.

"Give me the boy." He said. Hidan did as he said. Kakuzu was very scary when he lost his cool. Kakuzu took Deidara and set him down outside of the kitchen.

"You're not going to get all lovey grabby, are you…un?"

"I charge for that kind of thing. Hugs are $20. Kisses are $30. Everything else is $100."

"Wow…that's a rip-off, un."

Kakuzu shrugged and walked off. Deidara sighed with relief. At least, Kakuzu wouldn't do anything creepy without getting paid first. Deidara smiled and headed back down the hall. He was tackled to the ground.

"~sempai~!!!! Tobi found you!!" Tobi wailed. Deidara clenched his teeth.

"Yeah, you got me. NOW GET OFF!" He pushed Tobi off. He brushed himself off as soon as he was back on his two feet. Tobi jumped on Deidara's back.

"At least let Tobi ride on your back."

"…un…" Deidara mumbled. Tobi flailed his arms in happiness throwing Deidara off balance and over the couch where Tobi landed on top of Deidara 'perfectly.' Pein and Konan were the first to see them this way. They both growled.

"TOBI IS A BAD BOY!!!!!" They yelled. Tobi sniffled.

"Tobi made his ~sempai~ fall over…"

Pein and Konan looked at Tobi with blank faces. Tobi started to cry because he felt guilty about knocking Deidara out and making him pass out. The rest of the Akatsuki (excluding Zetsu and Sasori) were there to see Tobi bawling his eyes out. Hidan was pretty upset about his position on Deidara. _Why can't that be me!? _He thought. Itachi was pretty pissed and was prepared to use his mangyekyou sharingan on Tobi. Kakuzu was probably thinking about money. Kisame had his big ass sword out. Basically, everyone was pissed because Tobi fell the wrong way. Deidara was out cold, so he didn't have to deal with the argument that broke out between the members.


	3. A Little Fluff

**DONE! DONE! DONE! DONE!!! And this is the chapter where everything goes fluff...ish...I don't do fluff. This is my first one. SO tell me what you think! THAT MEANS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**Sasori was sitting down in his workshop putting the finishing touches on his favorite puppet Hiruku. It wasn't every day he had a chance to work on him. He also got to upgrade the third kazekage too. It had been a great week for him. He sighed. He wondered what his clueless partner, Deidara, was up to. He shook his head. What was he? Deidara's keeper? Not. He sighed again. Why was he even thinking about the little girly man anyway?

It was driving him mad that about once a day he would think about the clay user. He groaned and looked to his calendar, something he usually did not do. Lo and behold, it was a special day. It was Valentine's Day. Sasori tapped his chin and clicked his tongue. He could at least do something nice for the brat. I mean, he was his superior, and a leader had to keep his men in good shape. He nodded and headed for the exit of his workshop. On the way up, a green thing made its way out of the floor. Sasori looked at it with his usual bored expression.

"Zetsu-san, eh? What are you doing here?"

"**We come with a warning.**"

"A warning? About what?"

"Don't go up the stairs man! Don't do it!! They'll attack you with pink chakra!!"

Sasori had nothing to say to this. He looked at Zetsu's black side. Zetsu sighed.

"**My dull-witted white half is correct. They ambushed us with a funny chakra…everyone is acting really weird and…well. **Maybe you should go upstairs."

Sasori nodded and left Zetsu there in the workshop. He stopped after realizing something and turned back to Zetsu.

"Don't eat my puppets."

"Yeah, **yeah**."

Sasori shook his head at the Venus Fly Trap and continued up the long flight of stairs. He was walking faster than usual…was he actually worried about Deidara? He didn't know what was going on. What if something bad happened to Deidara concerning this so called 'pink chakra'? Sasori tried to slow his pace but ended up walking faster until he was jogging. He opened the door that led back into the base. He could hear a commotion coming from the living room. He made out Deidara's name in the conversation.

So, it wasn't what was wrong with Deidara. It was what did he do? Sasori grimaced and made his way to the living room where he saw Deidara lying on the ground while the rest of the Akatsuki members argued among each other. Sasori was pretty confused, but one look at Deidara told him he should take him away from this place. Sasori walked into the room completely unnoticed by the others and took (dragged) Deidara to his room. He roughly put Deidara onto the bed, but Deidara woke up as soon as he made contact with the bed.

"WHAT! NO! STAY AWAY!!!" He panicked thinking he was still surrounded by his many admirers. Sasori raised a brow at the strange behavior of his stupid partner.

"What the hell are you talking about, brat?"

Deidara put his hands down and opened his eyes. He took a look around then sighed happily. It looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm saaaaaaaaaafe!!!" He sais sniffing. Sasori gasped and waved his arms around.

"Why are you crying!? What?! Deidara, you r-tard!!" Sasori said. Deidara smiled.

"I'm so happy I'm away from them!! They were acting so crazy!"

Sasori looked at Deidara. He lied down on his bed still sobbing. He put his head in his pillow and his tears poured out of his eyes like rain. Sasori had no idea what to do. All he knew was that his inferior partner was crying out of joy (?) and he thought he may in fact like Deidara. Sasori coughed into his hand and blushed at that. That was ridiculous, impossible, and never going to happen. He wasn't going to let the fangirls have their way, dammit! He looked again at Deidara with his tears streaked face and soft tomato blush. Sasori looked up at the ceiling, sighed, and finally sat on the edge of the bed putting his hand on Deidara's head. Deidara looked towards his danna.

"S-Sasori?" He said blushing again. Sasori tried to hide his blush. His expression was a mix of annoyance and embarrassment.

"Yeah…it's alright…I don't know what happened, but you're okay."

Deidara's mouth quivered and he threw his arms around Sasori who had a WTF look on his face, but it didn't matter. He sort of liked having Deidara's head buried in his chest. Sasori calmed down and pat his back gently reassuring.

"It was horrible, un! Everybody was in love for me and tried to do things to me!"

"Huh? Are you sure it wasn't a joke? Itachi does use his genjutsu like that."

Deidara shook his head but refused to pull his head off of Sasori's chest. Sasori sighed and continued to rub Deidara's back. Deidara sighed peacefully making Sasori's expression ease up even more until he actually smiled.

"Do you even know what day it is you brat?" Sasori asked. Deidara only shook his head. He was too relaxed to speak.

"Of course you wouldn't…it's Valentine's Day."

Deidara looked up at Sasori with a red face. Sasori saw his reddened face. And his face reddened in response. Deidara chuckled evilly.

"You're blushing, my man." Deidara smiled. Sasori looked away. He looked back.

"YOU ARE TOO!" He said. Deidara's face got even redder. Sasori looked at the cute face of Deidara. Deidara looked at his danna's face and reached up making their lips connect. At first, the sudden contact frightened Sasori, but he was kissing back in no time flat. They pulled away from air. Sasori was shocked. He never knew Dei was into him. He knew he liked Dei but not vice versa! He needed time before he could tell Deidara. He stood up and walked towards Deidara's desk.

"Er…do you know why everyone is suddenly infatuated with you?"

Deidara was annoyed that Sasori had gotten up, but he answered him anyway.

"No…I woke up and they liked me."

Sasori pondered, his blush disappeared. He picked up the secret scroll that was sitting on the desk. His expression was sickly. Deidara noticed, jumping off the bed.

"What? What's with that look, un?"

Sasori lifted up the scroll with an annoyed smirk on his face.

"Where did you get this?" He asked. His hand was getting shaky with anger. Deidara rolled his eyes, trying to remember.

"Umm…oh! I got it from the fair in Yumagakure! It's a super secret technique!"

"Noooo, it's a love jutsu for clay users…did you even try to figure out what _pheramo-jutsu _meant?"

Deidara looked down, sort of looking at Sasori, tapping his fingers. He smiled nervously.

"Um…n-no…un…"

Sasori dropped the scroll on the desk and put his hands to his head. Why…no, _how_ did he get stuck with such an idiot? Deidara mumbled something to himself. Sasori looked at him with his heavily lidded eyes.

"Baka…"

Deidara only chuckled. Sasori always called him that. It just slid off him now. He tackled Sasori to the ground.

"I'm _your _baka!"

The blush returned to Sasori's face.

"Th-that may be…I will not involve myself in a mess you created."

"You're not going to let them attack me are you!?" Deidara gasped. Sasori had an obvious answer written all over his face. Deidara's face crumpled again. Sasori, not wanting Deidara to cry, put a hand on the back of Dei's head and brought him closer.

"Don't cry. I didn't mean it like that…"

"They'll rape me!"

No comment. Sasori sighed. Still on the floor, he grabbed the scroll off the desk and looked over it. It told how to do it, what you needed, recommendations, ah, here it was. Sasori smiled.

"They should be over it in a couple of minutes. That's a relief. It means I can give an excuse for kissing you back…oops…" He looked at Dei's smirk. Sasori blushed in both anger and embarrassment (it's his favorite mix of emotions!).

"Deidara…Deidara…don't you dare…"

"WELL, WELL, WELLY, WELL! Got something to tell me, do ya, un?"

Sasori looked away with sort of a pout. Deidara smiled and put his hand on Sasori's cheek inviting his confession. Sasori bit his lip. _So much for buying time…_he thought sourly. He looked back at the smirking Deidara.

"Fine, fine…Deidara…I-I, er, I…" He couldn't say it. He felt it but he couldn't say it. It pissed him off, really. He took a deep breath. "Deidara…I…" Nothing. Deidara raised a brow at him. Sasori sat up forcing Deidara to do the same. He grabbed Dei's head.

"For crying out loud, I'll _show_ you!" He said bringing their heads together meaning kissy-kissy! (this is where you go aw) Sasori and Deidara explored each other's mouths tasting each other. They kept it up for a good few minutes until Deidara pulled away to breathe. Unlike Sasori, Deidara needed to take a breather. Sasori laughed at his weakness. Deidara chuckled with a frown.

"I'm only kidding, kid. But, it's good to know."

"What is, un?"

"Death by kiss."

Deidara looked away in fear. He knew Sasori. He would do that. Really. Sasori brought them close together.

"Happy Valentine's Day. Sorry I didn't come to your rescue sooner."

"Yeah, un, right…" He said trying to forget what had happened earlier.

Meanwhile, the other Akatsuki continued to argue but them they paused. They looked at each other. Pein looked at everyone.

"I know I didn't call a meeting…Furthermore, I know I didn't a meeting that's held in the living room! What's going on!?" He yelled. Konan smacked him.

"Obviously, someone's been playing with his sharingan again!" She said glaring at Itachi. He put his hands up.

"No way! Why would I use my genjutsu on myself??"

"I agree with him. He's emo, not stupid." Kisame nodded. Itachi nodded. Hidan sighed.

"Agh, fucking cocksuckers with your fucking pranks…I'm going out! You wanna' come Kakuzu?"

"I have money to count." He headed for his room. Hidan shrugged and took his leave. Everyone dispersed trying to remember what had happened. Tobi looked left and right, climbed on the couch, and started jumping on it.

"I love you Deidara-~sempai~!" He whispered happily.

It was too bad Deidara was occupied with kissing Sasori to see everyone was back to normal. =3

* * *

**And that is my Valentine's Story. My Extremely _Late _Valentine's Story. EH, *shrugs*, whateva as long as you enjoyed it.**


End file.
